Witch Miester, Another sister team?
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: When a new student comes to town the gang discovers that not all witches are evil and that they can be miesters and weapons, what will they do with this new information?
1. Chapter 1

Me- "First Soul eater fic, My OC will be in this, and there will most likly be SoulxDtK (Death the Kid). So please enjoy."

Soul POV

The gang and I walked out of the DWMA and towards Kids house. Black star was yelling about somthing or other and Tsubaki was trying to calm him down. Kid and the sisters were walking directly in the middle in perfect symmetry while Maka talked to them from beside Liz. I was walking on the other side of Patty. Chrona was walking nervously just behind turned down a street and directly in front of us was a girl in an all black dress with black boots and a pointed hat.

"Witch." Maka growled. the girl turned around and we saw her dark red hair and light red eyes. She quirked an eyebrow up.

"Me? Oh no no little girl. I'm no witch. I'm actully new in town... my aunt said that this was were the DWMA was, so I came...but I'm not very good with directions. I can see the DWMA over there...I'm just having some troubles getting there...Could you get me there please? I was supposed to meet , my aunt said she wrote him about me coming..."

"What would a witch want to do in the DWMA? It's all been seen before." I said. She sighed and tossed her arms up.

"I am not a witch! I'm a freaking miester! God dammit every one thinks that the goth girl is a witch! God do you know how many freaking times I've been hunted by people because they thought I was a fucking witch? To many fucking times. My best friend and my fucking weapon was nearly killed because of a bunch of kids who thought that I was a witch. But you wanna know the worest thing? My weapon is my fucking little sister!"

"You-you can't be telling the truth! I can't see your soul!"

"Nor can I."

"I know. My aunt is a witch. She made me a charm that acts a lot like soul protect. She made it for me because my soul was darker than normal. But I'm not evil. I would never, force my little sister to fight for evil her soul is too bright."

"If that's true than when is this sister of yours? Hmm? Or does the mighty black star need to show you how bright I am before you can see her? Because I will surrpass god you know."

"He's not very bright is he? But fine I'll show you my little sister." The girl pulled out a light purple bow from under her cloak. It glowed bright pink before turning into a seven year old girl wearing a pink dress with pig-tails and blonde hair. She latched on to the other girls leg.

"Lynn~ what are we doin? Wheres ~ these dont's look like him... Lynny?"

"It's okay Tsuki, shh, shh. I'll get us to stien if it's the last thing I do." As she said it she touched a charm around her neck.

Maka POV

The girl appearently named Lynn, touched the charm around her neck and I could see both of their souls. The little girls was small and pink while the older girls was dark and it was protecting the younger ones.

"You said you lived with your aunt why not your parents." Tsubaki asked. If looks could kill the poor weapon girl would be dead by now. The little girl buried her self farther into her sister's cloak and seemed to be crying. The older girl picked her up and held her close.

"Shh, it's okay Tsuki, nothing wrong. It's okay, the dream is gone, it won't come back."

"Lynn keep it away keep it away! I don't want to hear it again. Make it go away!" Lynn sighed.

"See what you did? You just brought back the worest memories possible. If you want to know what happend take me to ."

"Fine." I said. Soul looked at me and so did the others.

"You guys go, we'll meet you at Kids house." I said. THe others nodded slowly before walking on. I nodded at Soul and he turned into a scythe.

"Sissy! Their going to hurt us just like what happend to mommy and daddy! Sissy don't let them hurt you! I won't let them!" The little girl turned back into a bow and landed in her sisters hands.

"You see what you've done? Now I won't be able to get her to un-transform until she calms down which won't happen until he does!" She said pointing to Soul.

'I don't know how can we be sure that this girl is telling the truth?'

'I don't know if we can but that little girl, her soul was so innocent and small, I don't want to scare her and if they need to see than we should help them.'

'I guess, I just hope your not doing anything stupid.' I rolled my eyes as Soul turned normal again. The little girl turned human soon after and climbed onto her sisters back.

"Come on sissy! Let's do the airplane? Can we?" I smiled as the little girl actully giggled after what she had been doing.

"Okay, let's go before this gets to un-cool." Soul said. The older girl glared at him but we started to walk towards house any way.

-lala giraffe-

Once we finally got to his house the door opened and he rolled out.

Lynn POV

"Your ? My aunt said that you could help us."

"Hmm, yes. I do remeber a letter, your aunt is witch claire yes?"

"That's her."

"Hey, he know's auntie! I wonder if he knew..m-mommy and d-daddy!"

"I know Tsuki, I know. You read the letter?"

"Yes. I believe these will help her sleep better. She'll be able to sleep with out them at some point but for now it will help keep the nightmares away."

"Your sure it will work? Witches magic didn't even help."

"Yes, I recall your aunt mentioning that. Have you been using the spell as well?"

"Only on her. My magic is too weak at the moment to help much. I need a good rest before I'll be able to help her but I can't do that until she gets to sleep, you see the problem?" Before the dr could reply a scyth blade was at my neck.

"I knew you were a witch your soul was to dark to be human."

"Lynny~! She's going to do to you what they did to mommy and daddy!"

"Maka! Stand down! This witchling is not going to do any harm! You can trust me have I ever told you wrong?"

"I guess not, but I'm still watching her." Maka said as her weaponed returned to his human form.

"What I don't get is how a witch is a miester any way." the scyth said.

"...It's a long story that I'll tell after Tsuki goes to sleep. She doesn't need to relive our past."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Tsuki, sissy needs you to swallow this okay? Can you do that for sissy?" Tsuki nodded and took one of the many pills. She put it in her mouth and made a face at the taste. I congured up a small sup of water. She put it all in her mouth and gulped.

"That was icky sissy!" I smiled at her.

"But now you can sleep, and I'll be able to play with you again."

"No bad dreams?"

"No bad dreams." Tsuki nodded and rubbed her eyes as the pills took effect.

"I guess you should come to Kids house with us, that way we don't have to repeat the story." I nodded and we all walked off. Tsuki was asleep on my back by the time we got there and she was sleeping soundly instead of kicking and crying. They walked in and I followed behind them. They lead me into the living room where the other people where all sitting around.

"You brought her here?"

"It's okay. She is going to tell us what happened and no attacking, Stien said."

"I guess the best place to start is the beginning. When I was about six and Tsuki was about three months I learned I was a miester. It's also about that time that my parents told me that they were witches. I was introduced to the clan that was my family and taught what they knew. My clan was my parents and my mothers only living relative her younger sister. It was because our kind were hunted by miesters and other witches. Because miester thought we were evil and the other witches knew that we were good. We used our powers to help each other and help hurt people when we could. Than when I was twelve they came. A miester, a scyth miester to be accurate and her weapon. They came into our house. She was nice looking in a way. He red hair and red eyes. He looked young no older than twenty maybe. He turned into a scyth. His miester said 'You are the last souls I need to turn my scyth spirit into a death scyth, than I'll be the best miester!' I don't think she knew that me and little four year old tsuki were there. We had been watching for our parents to come down the hall. We watched in silent horror as the woman came and killed both our parents. It was like a spell was cast over us, we had to watch as the man came and ate our parents souls. 'Hmm, that was good. I can feel the power.' The woman smiled at him and he flashed. When the light went away it showed that he had a couple of scyths on him now. Tsuki let out a little cry at this point. 'Mama! Papa! Lynn he killed mama and papa!' They turned down the hall and saw us standing there. 'Should we take thier souls too?' The man asked. '...Nah, leave them for some one else, they aren't witches yet. And that little one almost reminds me of our daughter.' They walked out. It's gotten better for me over the last three years. I'm fifteen and I've slowly started to forget them. I use a memory spell to remind me of all the fun times... but Tsuki...she has a photographic memory. Has since she was born. There is nothing I can do to take the image of our parents falling limply to the ground and than thier souls being eaten."

"Did you say the mans name was spirit and that he had red hair?" Patty asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's the name of maka's papa! He's a death scyth too! In fact he is Lord Death scyth."

END 

Me- "Here is chap 1"


	2. Chapter 2

Me -" You know the deal."

Lynn POV

"...The man who killed my parents and ate their souls in front of me and my little sister has been with Lord death?"

"Well yea! But he's a creeper!" I can't believe this. That man, who took my parents souls for no reason other than power was still out there.

"But papa and mama never said anything about that!"

"Perhapes it was because it was three years ago. They probably didn't think about it. No one wants to tell a twelve year old that they killed two witches in front of thier kids." The room went silent and I took my sister and walked out.

-le next day-

My sister and I walked to the DWMA and to the death room to talk to Death. I was carring her on my back again and she was in a better mood than yesturday. was leading the way towards the room. When we got there he waved and we walked in. Death was standing there and so was the man with red hair. I felt Tsuki stiffen on my back.

"L-Lynn! I-it's the man! The one who took mama and papa!" She said into my ear. I moved her around to my front as I kept walking. She looked up at me.

"I know Tsuki. He's a papa too you know. But him and the lady didn't think that witches could be nice no they didn't no they didn't. They didn't think that the witches could be a mama and papa too. No they didn't. Did they think that the kids would be waiting and watching for thier mama and papa to come tuck them in? Nope. Did they think that the kids would see the mama and papa die and see their souls get eattin? Nope. You know what they did think? That he needed to become a death scyth. Only that was important. Now me and auntie have to keep the clan alive."

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Death asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to forget about him." I shot a glare at the man.

"Did my maka talk to you? Does she still hate me?"

"Yes we talked. No, I have my own reasons for despising you with such a burning in my soul I'm shocked I can stand here. But I wouldn't want to make my sister kill and innocent man... despite what you've done. To answer your question, I am Lynn Toshiba, this is my little sister Tsuki toshiba. I am her miester and she is my weapon. We are of the Toshiba clan. A clan of witches that thanks to him, is down to me and my aunt. If people had waited they would have learned that the Toshiba was a clan of kind witches. But did they? No, they decided to attack without reason other than to gain power."

"Well! This is very interesting. Tell me exactly what happened." I glared at the death lord.

"Si-si-silence!" I said at my sister's ears. She smiled at me.

"What was that?"

"That was so my little sister doesn't have to relive the hell that bastard created for us. Here's what happened. We were a family of kind witches, hunted by Miesters and witches, him and his miester came killed our parents while we watched and than he ate thier souls. We had been waiting for our mama and papa to come down the hall to our room. Than Tsuki cried out and they turned to us. He asked if they should eliminate us and she said to leave us for some one else. When Tsuki turned five I discovered she was a weapon, I had figured out that I was a miester at age six. I've been training my witching and miester-ing with my aunt, well at least my witching... I've come here partilly to get medicen to help her sleep and to get help with our miester and weapon abilities."

"My, I've never thought that a witch could be a miester or a weapon."

"... Her powers would have shown up by now. Me and our aunt are the last Toshiba witches left. And as far as I know my aunt may not be alive."

"So you want to go to this school. But your a witch. Hmmm, I wonder how the students would react."

"Please. I want to do this. I need to know how to connect better with my sister. We've only done soul renosonce one time and it didn't work how we needed it too. I get better at my witching every day. But my miester-ing isn't getting better."

"Hmm, well I don't see why not. As long as you promise not to hurt the students."

"Students fine. Spirit, I make no promises to a man who killed my parents. Oh! si-si-silence gone!"

"What was you guys talkin about?"

"Nothing little sis, we'll be going to school here. We'll become a better miester and weapon pair!"

"Yea! Do you think that those nice kids from yesturday will want to be our friends? Really real friends?" 

"Maybe, they seemed nice... while maybe not that kid with the strips. calling you asymmetrical garbge. Your not garbge are you? Hmm. No your not! Your adorable with your little heart birth mark!" I said as I tickled her tummy.

"eek! NO sissy don't tickle me! Sissy stop it!" She giggled as we walked out and I continued to tickle her. Once we made it out of the room we saw the group we met yesturday waiting.

"Hiya! Do you want to be our friends?" Tsuki asked.

"You mean it? You'd be my friend?" Chorna asked

"Yea sure. Tsuki needs more friends. We havn't had that many...or at least ones who wanted to be friends after they found out who I was."

"That's too bad. We'll be your friends."

"But she is asymmetrical! A birth mark on one side!"

"And you have three lines on one side and not the other side."

"...Your right. I'm trash! garbge, I deserve to die." (His face looks like this T.T every one else like this o.O") Kid continued to pound on the ground full of self hate and loathing.

"Lynn...I-I'm really sorry for what my mama and papa did. I had no idea that there were even kind witches."

"That's because we have to hide from miesters and other witchs. As far as I know there is only my clan, and my fathers old clan who have dis-owned us for being miester and weapon. It's easy to tell between an evil witch and a nice witch, but no one ever takes time to. First thing is that while a nice witch will have a dark soul it won't be as dark as an evil witches or as bright as a humans...it's like an inbetween. Second sign is that they hardly use soul protect. Because our souls are so close to humans we don't need to hide them. I have to hide mine because it got darker after the incednet. And than for all non-soul feeler people, kind witches will more than likly dress in bright colors and act like normal humans."

"But your little sisters soul was almost brighter than Patty's and I didn't think it was possible."

"I will say this one time and one time only, my little sister is no witch. A witches powers start to show up around age six or seven, earlist is five latest is eight. She is seven and as shown no signs of powers, so it is very likly that she won't have any. I've spent to much time gazing at her soul for it to have witch in it."

"You can see souls?"

"Yes. It comes with the territory. I have to know who I can attack and who is likly to attack me. Now we do have a class to get to yes?" They nodded and lead the way to professor stiens class. I went to sit in a very back corner with crona on one side and Tsuki sitting on my other side. Stien rolled in and fell back wards on his back. The class laughed I sighed and Tsuki giggled.

"Okay, now judging by where they are sitting you probably don't know that we have a new pair. Toshiba sisters come down here." I shrugged and grabbed her hand. We walked down to the bottom where he was. People glared at our outfits which I had tried to tone down, I was wearing a plan black dress with a black hair piece while Tsuki was wearing a bright pink dress with two pink bows to hold twin braids in place.

"Good, now introduce yourselfs."

"I am Lynn Toshiba bow miester and memeber of the kind toshiba clan. This is my little sister and my weapon Tsuki Toshiba."

"Your a witch? And they let you come to this school?"

"Do you know how many times I've been- hang on. Si-si-silence! I've been hunted by witchs and miesters alike? Too many times. There have been so many times where my sister almost died because I didn't know how to work with her as a weapon. Do you know that she was willing to die to protect me because she knew that our aunt is too old to have kids and that will make me the only one who can carry on the toshiba clan? So you know what it feels like to know that your YOUNGER sibling is willing to die for you because she thinks that she can't be any help. It hurts me to watch my little sister try and fight to save me when she is hurt? No, you wouldn't know. No one nows except for the thompson sisters, what it's like to know that the one you need to protect is trying to protect you. I've been watching out for her since we moved in with our aunt after WATCHING OUR PARENTS GET KILLED AND THEIR SOULS EATEN!"

"Lynn calm down! Your sister is right here remember?" I looked down at Tsuki who was looking at me in a worried way. I removed the spell from her so she could talk and hear again.

"Sissy? Are you okay? Did that boy with the stupid hair make you mad? Did he hurt your feelings? No one is aowwed to hurt my big sissy! Espically not a meany miester!"

"It's okay Tsuki. We'll just ignore them and stick close to people who can accept others. And No, we don't want your sympathy. We don't need it." We walked back to our seats in the back. I pulled a coloring book out of my black back pack and handed it and a pack of crayons to Tsuki. She was too young to really be in the school but since she was my weapon she would come along to be with me and stay safe from miesters and witches. During class it was a dissection so i had to charm her into a peaceful oblivion. A seven year old doesn't need to see the inside of a rare bird, even if it was really cool. After class I removed the spell and we walked to the lunch room with the group we had joined. Soul and blackstar got a ton of junk food while maka, kid and liz got normal lunches. Crona had an apple because it was all he could deal with and Patty had a little kid type meal. I used my magic to make us a healthy lunch. She had fun shaped apple slices and a small salad while all I had was a simple salad. After lunch we went to the mission board.

"Do you think that you guys will take a mission?" Maka asked crona and I.

"I don't k-know if I can handle that right now!"

"I don't know. I guess if there is an easy one and if Tsuki wants too. I don't do anything without checking with her first. If it will effect us both."

" I think that we should do one Lynn. .Stien said it would be good for us to do one. We could do an easy one and I could eat a evil soul. I don't mind eating bad souls, but I don't want to eat good souls, not like mama and papa's souls. You can see souls right? So you can find me a soul to eat os I can get stronger." I gave a small smile to my little sister and started to look through the different jobs.

"Hm, thinking about talking a job? How does your sister feel about this?"

"It was her idea. I would do a job like these unless she wanted to. She is too innocent to do this and I don't want her to lose that to early. If we take a job she might lose it."

"Yes, it's true, but look at Patty, she grew up on the streets and still has an air of innocence. So it's possible that she will not lose it. She may not want to be completly oblivious, have you checked with her?" I shook my head.

"Maybe you should ask her instead of trying to shield her so much. I want you to both come to my room for specail lessons, if your not busy right now."

"Okay if it's alright with Tsuki."

"Sure!"

"Very well. Please follow me." We waved goodbye to our friends and walked behind him to his room. He had us sit down and face each other. 

"Now. Before we begin this I need to know somthing, Lynn are you willing to take charge and give commands with out checking with Tsuki first?" I nodded.

"Tsuki are you going to be able to listen and do what she asks no matter how bad it is?" Tsuki nodded with a determind look on her face.

"Good. We are going to have a mock battle. You will be going against me and spirit." As he said that the man walked in and turned into a scyth. Stien caught him in his hands.

"Tsuki transform." Tsuki nodded and turned into the bow. She got a blast ready.

"Good, now no strong witch spells." I nodded and felt Tsuki agree. I used the soul protect charm to hide what we planned to do. I waited and watched to see what they would do. He charged at me and I shot an arrow blast at him. It hit dead on and he was blasted back a bit. After that I used some of my magic to creat a small time barrier around him to slow him down while I moved forward. I ran at him and turned Tsuki around to the sword like part of her weapon form. I used it to try and attack him but he deflected it. He tried to slice at me and I used Tsuki to block. He made a deep slash that started to bleed some.

'TSUKI!'

'Don't worry about me big sis, I heard Soul and Maka, it's a weapons job to protect thier miester. I will always be a gaurd for you.' She thought to me as I started to affed the attacks that stien was using.

'Stop dodging and fight him! He is the man who killed mama and papa, fight back sissy fight for them!' I shook my head. I couldn't risk my little sister but she was right. I needed to do somthing. Before I could I had been knocked on my feet landing head first. I blanked out from the pain that flooded my mind from the injury. I did notice when Tsuki came out of weapon mode and stood in front of me.

"I won't let you hurt my miester and my sister!" Stien stopped the attack and fixed his glasses. I sat up and looked at Tsuki.

"Good work. Tsuki I believe maka and soul are waiting outside, go join them. I need to talk to your sister for a few minutes. Spirit you need to stay as well." Tsuki gave me a hug and I saw the bad cut on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I knew that this stuff would be happening, it doesn't bother me, I'll just have Maka and Soul take me to the nurse to get fixed up." She said with a smile. She walked out and I stood up. I looked at stien and spirit.

"Spirit, you know what you did to this girl and her sister, Lynn, you do to. Lynn you need to forget about it and move past it. Accept what happened or you will never let your sister grow up you'll be to afride of her gtting hurt to use her to fight kishin eggs and an evil witch. Spirit you need to prove that you deserve to be forgiven. It seems that while your sister is still scared of scyth miesters and scythes she is able to move past it. She was not effacted by it and was able to fight a scyth. You were too worried about how your sister was doing to pay attion to the fight. Your sister will be fine. A weapon is born more durable than a miester. While asking with her before agree to do somthing is good, you are the miester and older sister, it is your job to take charge and give orders."

"How can I be sure that my sister won't get hurt by somthing I tell her to do?"

"You can't. You have to be confident and sure of your self and if she gets hurt take care of it after the fight. Your sister would get hurt worse in human form than in weapon form if you were to get distracted like that again. Maka would be a good person to talk to about this, her and soul went through a very similar problem, I am afride that what I did for them won't help you and your sister. You two need to go get a kishin egg. Soul and Maka can go with you as a safty net but it will only be as a last resort." I nodded and walked out. My little sister would become a death scyth in memory of our parents.

END.

Me -"Here is chap two."


End file.
